


Daddy's Lil Penguin

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Agender Caitlin Snow, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Len learns about a better fit for his Baby.





	Daddy's Lil Penguin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



Rain rapped against the windows while Casey played with a fidget cube on a furry rug in the living room.  His eyes were focused on flicking the switches on one side clicking the buttons on another.  Len watched him, as he had been all week.  His boy had been extra broody lately.  Flat smiles and muted chatter had replaced his chipper chatter and shining grins.  He hadn’t been sad or mad, just thinking.  And that wasn’t a bad thing—Daddy did a lot of thinking, too—but Len ached to help him through whatever was on his mind.

Casey fiddled with the seesaw switch up top for a bit, but he slowed to a stop and looked up at him with his lip tucked in like he’d been delaying something inevitable.

“Daddy, can we talk?”

“Of course, Baby,” Len smiled as he braced for the worst.

Casey crawled into Len’s lap for a snuggle.

“Daddy, I don’t wanna be a boy anymore...”

Len was taken aback.  He loved their lifestyle, but if Casey was out, he was out.

Casey shook his head, “No, Daddy, I don’t wanna be a boy anymore.”

Casey’s arms wound around Len’s neck.  Len held Casey, ready and willing to listen.

“...I called myself a he cuz I don’t wanna be a she.  I eventually learned they/them’s an option, but I didn’t think much of it; but now that I have been thinking about it, they/them fits me best.”

Casey looked Len in the eyes...

Oh.

They were probably worried Len wouldn’t want them anymore, weren’t they?

“Silly, baby, I’ll always be your Daddy; you don’t need to be a boy or a girl to be mine,” Len wiggled his nose against Casey’s.

They snuggled together that evening, and Len held them through the night.

He took a quick shopping trip after breakfast.

Casey’s eyes brightened when Len came home with a penguin plushie.

“Why a penguin, Daddy?” Casey asked as they hugged their new pal.

“Because, Baby,” Len said as he held them while they watched cartoons together, “you can’t tell what’s between a penguin’s flippers unless you give them a special blood test.”

Caitlin cried happily.  There was Baby’s smile....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
